


Turning One Over

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [4]
Category: The Wire
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "You're two steps shy of being McNulty."Written for challenge 004 - "leaf" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 3





	Turning One Over

"Prez, I thought you said you were turning over a new leaf." Kima leans back on her chair, feet on the table. She'll give him this much: he's no mall rent-a-cop. "Because I have to know, do the motherfucking words 'keep it in your holster' mean something different to you?" 

"I am." Roland looks up from the arrest report he's reading and rubs his neck. Improvement takes time, more time than he can afford anyway. "I mean I'm trying to." 

"Well you better try harder 'cause you're two steps shy of being McNulty." 

Jimmy scoffs. "What's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
